Reality Like a Fantasy
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: ...jadi ternyata, Seirin adalah akademi khusus putri, dan entah kenapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya selama ini. Apakah yang lain kaget? Lebih dari itu. Female!Seirin, crack.
1. Chapter 1

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola menggema di dalam gedung olahraga Seirin. Klub basket sedang berlatih pagi ini seperti biasa. Sang pelatih meneriakkan berbagai instruksi sementara para anggota klub berlarian di sana-sini melakukan berbagai menu latihan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Semua berlatih dengan penuh semangat, karena walaupun Winter Cup sudah selesai, mereka tentulah masih harus menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk semua pertandingan yang akan datang. Walaupun masih lama, tidak ada salahnya memperkuat tim dari sekarang, kan?

"Baiklah! Latihan cukup sampai di sini. Kalian semua boleh pulang!"

Setelah Riko meneriakkan hal tersebut, semua aktifitas yang berhubungan dengan latihan langsung terhenti.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

Satu per satu, anggota klub basket Seirin mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan menuju ke ruang ganti. Seisi ruangan ramai oleh berbagai pembicaraan yang terdengar riang dan ringan.

"Hyuuga, temani aku beli alat tulis, ya?"

"Beli saja sendiri! Lagian bukannya kau baru beli alat tulis dua minggu yang lalu?!"

"Sudahlah Hyuuga, temani saja apa susahnya sih. Toh tidak ada larangan tertulis untuk sering-sering membeli alat tulis."

"Izuki, bagaimana kalau kamu mati saja sekarang?"

"Kuroko, ke Majiba yuk. Aku lapar."

"Kagami-kun, dengan kebiasaan makanmu yang luar biasa itu, aku masih belum paham kenapa kau tidak juga menjadi gemuk."

Nigou menggonggong riang.

Dan begitulah, sambil mengobrol satu sama lain, kumpulan gadis manis dengan tinggi kebanyakan di atas rata-rata itu pun satu per satu mulai bubar. Setiap kali mereka berkumpul, orang-orang di sekitar mereka pasti akan terpesona. Entah kenapa, dua belas orang gadis yang terkumpul dalam satu klub itu tampak begitu menawan.

Tunggu, gadis?

Begitulah, gadis. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi sebenarnya, Seirin adalah akademi khusus putri.

* * *

Reality Like a Fantasy

a Seirin-centric fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

Jadi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Seirin adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk anak perempuan.

Klub basket Akademi Putri Seirin terdiri atas Aida Riko sebagai pelatih dan Hyuuga Jun sebagai kapten serta Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai pendiri. Izuki Shun, Tsuchida Satomi, Koganei Shia dan Mitobe Rin adalah anggota klub yang duduk di kelas dua, sedangkan Kuroko Tsuya, Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Yuuichi dan Fukuda Hiromi adalah anggota klub yang duduk di kelas satu.

Kenapa ada sekelompok anak perempuan bisa ikut berkompetisi di berbagai pertandingan yang menampilkan klub basket putra dari berbagai sekolah? Simpel saja, karena pada dasarnya tidak ada larangan tertulis yang menyebutkan bahwa perempuan tidak boleh ikut serta. Konsekuensi ditanggung sendiri, karena selain tim lawan akan meremehkan karena mereka semua perempuan, tenaga dan tinggi badan mereka juga tidak akan sebanding dengan orang-orang dari tim lain.

Maka dari itu, para gadis muda penuh ambisi ini mendandani diri mereka sebagai laki-laki dan memberatkan suara setiap kali mereka ada pertandingan, baik latihan tanding maupun resmi, supaya tidak ada yang memberikan mereka pandangan merendahkan yang cukup untuk membuat pesimis diri sendiri. Tenang saja, mereka mendaftarkan diri sebagai perempuan, kok. Kalau mereka berhasil membuat nama dan dikenal sebagai tim yang kuat, dan jikalau pada saat itu tim lawan sadar bahwa mereka dikalahkan oleh sekumpulan anak perempuan (semoga saja tidak akan pernah), tentulah mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk meremehkan. Dan terbukti, mereka bisa keluar sebagai juara. Juga, untuk membuat mereka semua terbiasa berpakaian dan bersikap seperti laki-laki, saat latihan pun mereka juga menyamarkan identitas mereka. Alasan utama kenapa Kise tidak menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya padahal sudah pernah berkunjung.

Herannya, orang-orang masih belum ada yang sadar kalau Seirin adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Walaupun _Kiseki no Sedai _sudah tahu bahwa Kuroko sebenarnya adalah perempuan karena sejak SMP ia sudah berdandan ala anak laki-laki demi bergabung di klub basket, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa semua rekan setimnya yang sekarang juga perempuan. Ini mengherankan mengingat kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi yang Momoi miliki. Himuro juga tahu bahwa Kagami adalah perempuan, tapi ia dengan bijaksananya memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan fakta tersebut kepada orang lain agar tidak ada yang mati mendadak akibat serangan jantung. Dan, karena kebanyakan orang dari sekolah lain hanya mengenal nama belakang mereka, maka tidak ada yang terlalu mempedulikan nama kecil mereka yang memang pada dasarnya kebanyakan memang adalah nama yang berlaku untuk semua gender. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang memiliki nama laki-laki.

Klub basket dikenal sebagai klub yang paling kuat mental di Seirin. Ya jelas saja, siapa sih yang tahan disuruh menyembuyikan jati diri sampai sebegitunya hanya demi satu cabang olahraga? Maka sebenarnya para senior di klub itu kaget juga melihat ada yang mau masuk ke klub mereka, soalnya harus siap lahir batin.

Entah takdir atau apa, yang pertama kali sadar bahwa Seirin adalah akademi khusus putri adalah Moriyama. Benar, Moriyama, playboy cap kaki kuda dari Kaijou.

Hari itu adalah hari yang damai di Kaijou, dan Moriyama tengah mengobrol santai dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kebetulan, tidak ada satu pun senior Kaijou lain yang sekelas dengannya. Kemudian, entah bagaimana mereka jadi membicarakan Seirin.

"Ah, Seirin itu hebat sekali lho. Padahal sekolah mereka baru dibangun dua tahun lalu, tapi tahun ini mereka keluar sebagai juara Winter Cup. Sangat mengesankan."

Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju, namun ada satu yang tampak kebingungan. Si pemuda tanpa nama ini langsung menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kok, Seirin bisa ikut bertanding? Bukannya Seirin itu sekolah perempuan?"

Kemudian ada hening yang panjang.

Moriyama sampai memutih saking _shock-_nya.

"Hah? Sekolah perempuan? Serius? Tapi mereka hebat—dan aku tidak mendeteksi aura menawan yang biasa perempuan keluarkan dari mereka dan mereka itu hebat sekali dan perempuan macam apa yang bisa setinggi Kiyoshi Teppei—"

Oke, ucapannya mulai tidak jelas, tapi siapa yang tidak kaget coba mendengar fakta bahwa salah satu tim lawan yang hebat isinya adalah anak wanita? Dan Kaijou sudah kalah lebih dari sekali melawan Seirin. Juga, Moriyama agak tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Kiyoshi lebih tinggi dua senti darinya, padahal ia lebih tua _dan _adalah laki-laki.

"Lah, serius kok. Sepupuku sekolah di sana, dan memang sih dia ada cerita soal satu klub yang paling kuat mental, soalnya semua anggotanya harus _crossdress_ gitu deh..."

Moriyama serasa ditiban tangga.

Si pemuda tanpa nama itu kemudian menyerahkan brosur Seirin yang ia dapat dari sepupunya kepada sang _Shooting Guard_, yang diterima oleh Moriyama dengan tangan gemetar. Jelas-jelas tertulis di sana '_Akademi Putri Seirin_' dengan huruf berukuran besar berwarna hitam.

Maka tidak mengherankan ketika tiba saatnya latihan, Moriyama masuk ke ruang klub dengan langkah terhuyung dan pandangan kosong, sampai-sampai membuat yang lain memandangnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Padahal biasanya Moriyama begitu santai seakan tidak punya beban, dan bisa dengan santainya menggoda gadis-gadis di detik-detik terakhir sebelum pertandingan yang penting dimulai.

"Oi Moriyama, kau kenapa?" Kasamatsu tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Sebagai kapten yang baik, ia merasa harus mengetahui masalah yang melanda anggota timnya.

"Moriyama-senpai kenapa, _ssu_?" Kise melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Moriyama, yang tampak seperti habis melihat hantu.

"A... hahaha. Itu lho." Kise, Kasamatsu dan semua orang di ruangan tersebut memandangnya aneh. Ini Moriyama kenapa, coba? "Ah ya Kise, Kuroko itu perempuan ya?"

Terdengar berbagai seruan yang terdengar kaget dari seluruh ruangan. Kise juga kaget, tapi untuk alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Eh? Kok _senpai _bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan _senpai _pernah ngintip Kurokocchi ganti baju, ya?!"

"Hah?! Jadi Kuroko itu beneran perempuan?!" Kobori tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut berteriak.

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengintipnya ganti baju! Soalnya... soalnya...!"

Dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, Moriyama menunjukkan brosur yang tadi ia dapatkan ke teman-temannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa semua anggota klub basket Kaijou sekaligus pelatihnya langsung terdiam seribu bahasa begitu mereka melihat judul brosur tersebut, beserta penjelasan yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, mereka berteriak secara bersamaan.

"JADI SEIRIN ITU SEKOLAH KHUSUS PUTRI?!"

* * *

Gosip mengenai Akademi Putri Seirin menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Reaksi sekolah lain rata-rata sama, _shock _sampai-sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Berita itu meluas dengan kecepatan luar biasa sampai-sampai di hari yang sama, Yosen dan Rakuzan juga sudah mengetahuinya. Memang hebat sekali teknologi informasi dan komunikasi masa kini.

Bisa dibilang semua sekolah yang pernah berhadapan dengan Seirin sudah tahu soal gosip paling panas itu. Tapi Seirin sendiri malah belum tahu apa-apa.

Makanya, mereka sangat kaget melihat Momoi berdiri di depan sekolah mereka setelah latihan usai. Mereka tidak bisa mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa mereka saat ini tengah memakai seragam sekolah perempuan. Momoi nyaris pingsan ketika melihat orang-orang yang selama ini ia ketahui sebagai laki-laki memagai rok dan tampak begitu manis dan menawan.

"Ya ampun jadi ternyata gosip itu benar—!"

"Uwaa, Momoi-san! Kami bisa jelaskan!"

"Tunggu, gosip apa?"

Maka dimulailah penjelasan panjang tentang asal mula gosip (yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang gosip karena sudah terbukti kebenarannya) mengenai klub basket mereka yang kuat lahir dan batin itu. Selama mereka mendengarkan penjelasan dari mantan manajer Teikou itu, anggota klub basket Seirin hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo tanpa berani memotong. Setelah narasi dari Momoi selesai, yang pertama kali angkat bicara adalah Kiyoshi.

"Waah, jadi ketahuan ya?"

Hyuuga, begitu mendengar kalimat itu, langsung meledak amarahnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu dengan wajah santai, dong!"

Kagami memang kaget, tapi tidak sampai sepanik seniornya itu. "Uuh... terus kenapa? Toh kita sudah menang, jadi kita sudah membuktikan kekuatan kita, kan?"

"Masalahnya bukan di situ, Bakagami! Bagaimana kalau tim lawan berusaha memanfaatkan informasi ini untuk menjatuhkan kita?!" kini Riko yang mengamuk. Furihata, yang sedari tadi tampak berpikir keras, memasang wajah bingung di belakang mereka.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa bisa tidak ada yang sadar, ya? Memang sih, sekolah kita baru, jadi agak tidak terkenal... tapi kan media mestinya tahu? Apalagi Inter High dan Winter Cup selalu diberitakan."

Kata-kata Furihata membuat semuanya terdiam dan memeras otak. Benar juga, padahal media bisa membuka rahasia mereka dengan gampang. Kenapa, ya?

"Apa mungkin media juga tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita sekolah khusus putri?" Koganei mencoba menyuplai pemikiran. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Agak kecil kemungkinannya. Tapi kalau memang iya, entah mereka yang kurang informasi, kemampuan menyamar kita sangat hebat, atau mereka lupa kalau sekolah kita adalah akademi khusus perempuan."

Kemungkinan terakhir itu agak terdengar menyedihkan, tapi itulah yang paling masuk akal. Soalnya kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak ada yang tahu kalau sekolah mereka bukan sekolah umum? Mereka sendiri juga baru terpikir sekarang. Memang kadang-kadang ada hal yang begitu ajaib di dunia ini.

Tsuchida berbalik ke arah Momoi berdiri tadi. "Jadi Momoi-san, kenapa—"

Ternyata Momoi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula.

"—kamu ada di sini... orangnya sudah kabur."

"Kemungkinan besar sih dia datang ke sini untuk membuktikan kebenaran gosip itu," ujar Izuki menimpali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran," Kawahara tiba-tiba membuka mulut sambil memandang Kiyoshi, Izuki dan Hyuuga. "Sewaktu kalian SMP dulu, bagaimana caranya kalian bisa masuk klub basket?"

Kiyoshi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa. "Ah, itu karena aku memaksa bergabung dan sekolahku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, dulu rambutku pendek dan aku juga lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan anak laki-laki, jadi..."

Kawahara mengangguk paham. Sekarang ganti Fukuda yang penasaran. "Kalau Izuki-senpai dan kapten bagaimana?"

Kedua orang yang disebutkan saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Hyuuga mengangkat bahu. "Kurang lebih sama seperti Kiyoshi. Tapi Izuki memang wajahnya ambigu, kok, jadi lumayan gampang mengelabui orang."

"Hyuuga, kau jahat sekali..."

Riko hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temannya saling berbicara satu sama lain. Padahal ia sudah punya rencana, tapi gara-gara Moriyama memulai semua kehebohan ini, ia tidak bisa menjalankannya. Sial, padahal itu rencana yang benar-benar bagus...

...tunggu, tidak bisa? Siapa bilang? Riko menyeringai sadis, membuat yang lain merinding merasakan hawa dingin yang keluar dari tubuh pelatih mereka.

"Hei semuanya," ujar si pelatih pelan. Koganei ingin lari saat itu juga, tapi tidak jadi karena takut dibunuh oleh Riko, jadi ia memilih untuk merangkul lengan Mitobe dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. "Akhir minggu ini kita akan mengadakan _training camp_ lagi bareng sekolah lain, lho~ tapi berhubung semua orang sudah tahu kenyataan, jadi kalian tidak usah repot-repot _crossdress_."

Semua memandang Riko ngeri.

Riko mengangkatkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, kemudian berteriak dengan keras dan penuh semangat sementara yang lain hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. "Kita tunjukkan bahwa wanita itu kuat! Sudah saatnya kita menguasai dunia!"

...sungguh, Hyuuga hanya bisa berharap bahwa latihan yang akan datang ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada kekacauan yang terjadi.

* * *

_see you next chapter!_

* * *

Halo, saya kembali dengan membawa fic genderbend (lagi), kali ini multichapter. Ini semua gara-gara gambar yang jadi cover fic ini begitu unyu tak tertahankan hiks. KOGANEI KENAPA KAMU UNYU SEKALI KALO JADI CEWEK? /nangis

Jadi begitulah, Seirin adalah sekolah putri. (perasaan kalimat ini sudah diulang-ulang dari tadi...) Tinggi badan semua karakter kecuali Riko diminus 10cm karena setau saya itu rumus dasar per-genderbending-an. Saya tau sih ada beberapa adegan yang sangat tidak mendukung fanfic ini, tapi namanya juga imajinasi yah begitulah... anggap saja adegan onsen mereka bareng sekolah lain dan latihan mereka di kolam renang yang kemudian diganggu sama Momoi itu tidak pernah ada (?) /inimaksa

SAYA BINGUNG GENRE YA TUHAN. KENAPA NGGAK ADA GENRE GARING, SIH?

Soal pairing dan segala macemnya... hmm... gitu deh.

Terimakasih sudah membaca! X"3


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Like a Fantasy

a Seirin-centric fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

"Baiklah, sudah siap semua, kan?"

Saat ini, klub basket Akademi Putri Seirin sedang berkumpul di depan sekolah mereka. Seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, mereka akan mengadakan _training camp _bersama beberapa sekolah lain. Entah karena Riko suka jalan-jalan atau kenapa, penginapan yang menjadi tujuan mereka berada di sebuah gunung nun jauh di sana, yang hanya bisa dicapai menggunakan kendaraan roda dua atau roda empat dengan estimasi perjalanan sekitar enam jam.

"Sudah, pelatih!" seru kesebelas orang gadis itu berbarengan. Tentu saja mereka sudah siap, karena Riko sudah mewanti-wanti mereka dari semalam untuk jangan sampai kelupaan suatu apa. Ada sekitar dua puluh email dari sang pelatih di telepon genggam mereka masing-masing yang berisi berbagai peringatan dan perintah untuk membawa ini dan itu, juga agar mereka tidak ada yang terlambat pagi harinya.

Kagami, yang saat ini tengah mengunyah hotdog dengan damai, menoleh ke arah pelatih mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong," ujarnya dengan mulut penuh. "Kenapa kita mesti pakai seragam?"

"Kagami, itu makanan ditelen dulu!" jerit Furihata sambil berjengit. Dasar Kagami, _unladylike _sekali.

Riko nampak tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Kagami berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Itu syarat yang diberikan oleh pemilik penginapan," ujarnya santai. "Terus entah kenapa kayaknya bapak-bapak yang tempo hari mengangkat telepon dariku waktu aku memesan tempat senang sekali sewaktu tahu kalau sekolah kita, yang kubilang padanya adalah sekolah perempuan, bakal menginap empat hari tiga malam di sana... bapak itu terdengar kayak om-om senang gitu deh. Pokoknya kita harus hati-hati."

Semua yang hadir di sana bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu gadis-gadis kecilku yang manis selama ada aku!" teriak Kiyoshi penuh semangat, lagaknya seperti seorang ayah yang overprotektif terhadap anak-anak perempuannya. Barangkali tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri juga perempuan.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka semua memang menawan. Kiyoshi dan Kagami, meski tinggi semampai tidak seperti perempuan normal, tampak anggun dengan kaki mereka yang panjang ramping dan ada kesan enerjik diberikan oleh dandanan mereka yang agak serampangan. Keduanya juga sama-sama menggulung lengan baju mereka. Kiyoshi membiarkan rambutnya yang sedikit melewati punggung itu terurai, sedangkan Kagami mengikat rambutnya asal.

Di sisi lain, Koganei, Izuki dan Furihata justru tampak modis. Koganei menjepit poninya dan mengikat dua rambutnya dengan rapi. Ia juga menambahkan sedikit aksesoris pada dirinya berupa gelang mungil dan kalung pendek. Izuki membiarkan rambut hitamnya terurai lembut. Dandanannya rapi, kontras sekali dengan Kiyoshi apalagi Kagami, dan memberinya kesan sebagai wanita cerdas. Ia memakai kaus kaki tinggi yang sedikit melewati lutut, menyisakan sebagian kecil pahanya terekspos dan menampakkan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Furihata tampak manis dengan rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai dan _sweater_ berwarna cokelat gelap di atas seragam sekolahnya. Maklum, soalnya Furihata tidak tahan dingin.

Sisanya hanya memakai seragam mereka ala kadarnya, terlalu malas untuk menambahkan ini dan itu. Sepertinya kebanyakan dari mereka sudah terlalu menikmati kebebasan bertutur kata, bersikap dan berpenampilan selama mereka menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Hyuuga sangat menyesali kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi makan sambil mengangkat satu kaki. Tapi sepertinya Kagami tetap akan bersikap selebor sebagaimana ia biasanya. Barangkali anak satu itu perlu diberi bimbingan khusus tentang bagaimana cara bersikap seorang _lady_.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di dalam bus menuju tempat latihan. Perjalanan mereka akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, jadi untuk orang yang kurang tidur (seperti Kagami) bisa memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menutup mata. Yang bersangkutan kini sudah terlelap dengan bersandar pada Kuroko, yang tampak menderita karena dijadikan bantal oleh _Power Forward _andalan mereka.

"Entah kenapa kok aku deg-degan ya," ucap Tsuchida tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Izuki menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, ucapan temannya barusan tidak bisa ia pahami.

"Deg-degan kenapa?" Hyuuga menyahut dari barisan depan, matanya tetap terkonsentrasi pada buku mengenai sejarah Jepang yang tengah ia baca.

"Yah... soalnya ini kan pertama kalinya kita bertemu sapa dengan orang-orang dari klub basket sekolah lain dalam mode 'normal'."

Konsentrasi Hyuuga langsung pecah saat itu juga.

Koganei, yang duduk di barisan belakang, langsung berteriak penuh antusias dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang konsol _game_. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Tsucchi! Biarkan mereka semua terpesona dengan kecantikan kita!"

Mitobe buru-buru menarik Koganei untuk kembali duduk di kursinya, sambil menatap si gadis dengan pandangan yang hanya Tuhan dan Koganei yang bisa mengartikan. Koganei kembali duduk dengan pipi menggembung.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu memusingkan hal itu," ucap Kiyoshi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Dibawa _enjoy_ saja~"

Sementara yang lain mencoba untuk menerapkan kata-kata Kiyoshi barusan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan reaksi sekolah lain melihat penampilan mereka semua (terkecuali Kagami yang masih terlelap di pangkuan Kuroko—si gadis surai biru memindahkan kepala si gadis surai merah ke pangkuannya lima menit lalu karena ia capek dan Kagami itu berat), Fukuda tampak bingung melihat kapten mereka. Orang yang dimaksud wajahnya merah dan jika dilihat dari matanya yang kosong menatap langit, pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke mana. "Um, kapten, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, Hyuuga sih paling-paling memikirkan cowok mana yang mau digodanya nanti. Mungkin dia bakal mulai menggoda orang di pagoda terdekat."

"Izuki, buruan mati sana."

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja, tuh."

Fukuda memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

* * *

"Uwah, tempat ini terpencil sekali, ya..."

Perjalanan panjang mereka akhirnya selesai juga. Di hadapan klub basket Seirin itu kini berdiri sebuah bangunan besar mirip kuil yang merupakan tempat tinggal mereka selama empat hari ke depan. Bangunan itu dikelilingi oleh hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Mitobe berpikir kalau seandainya ada orang hilang di hutan itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan tampang mencurigakan muncul dari pintu utama, nampaknya beliau adalah orang yang menurut Riko harus diwaspadai dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Dan, melihat wajahnya yang menampakkan senyum mesum, tampaknya orang ini memang berbahaya.

"Selamat datang di penginapan saya. Wah, kalian semua cantik-cantik dan manis-manis, ya."

Furihata rasanya ingin pulang sekarang juga. Kalau begini sih, mendingan mereka menyamar sebagai laki-laki saja. Persetan dengan segala prosedur menyamar yang merepotkan, yang penting bisa menghindari pandangan si bapak yang tampak ingin memangsa mereka semua.

"Ah iya, terima kasih juga sudah menerima kami," ujar Riko seraya membungkuk sopan. Di belakangnya, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga sudah berjaga-jaga, takut kalau bapak-bapak paruh baya dengan tampang mencurigakan ini tiba-tiba menyerang pelatih mereka yang berharga. "Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, sekolah apa saja selain kami yang menginap di sini?"

"Totalnya ada enam sekolah ditambah kalian, yang lain sudah sampai duluan. Kalian tahu Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen dan Rakuzan, kan?"

...ini takdir, ya?

Pemilik penginapan kemudian membimbing mereka masuk ke dalam, menuju sebuah ruang besar yang nampaknya semacam tempat berkumpul dan bersantai. Ruangan tersebut amat berisik, mereka bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara para siswa dari sekolah lawan itu dari jarak cukup jauh. Kuroko sayup-sayup mendengar suara Kise yang berteriak minta ampun pada Kasamatsu, dan suara Miyaji yang mengancam akan melempari Midorima dan Takao dengan nanas. Kiyoshi agak yakin ia mendengar _kraukkrauk-Murochin-potatochipsnya-habis-ya-nyamnyam_ dari dalam sana.

Kunci kamar diberikan pada Riko sebelum si pemilik penginapan permisi sambil meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar mereka masuk ke ruang besar itu serta tidak bisa menunjukkan langsung letak kamarnya dikarenakan satu dan lain hal. Siswi-siswi Seirin menghela napas lega, akhirnya bapak ini pergi juga.

Dengan jantung berdebar keras karena takut membayangkan reaksi orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ketika melihat mereka (termasuk Riko karena dia juga was-was), klub basket Seirin mengawasi pintu ruangan yang dibuka dengan cepat oleh pelatih mereka.

Ketika orang-orang dari sekolah berbeda itu melihat Riko berdiri di ambang pintu, suasana hening mendadak.

"Ah, itu pelatihnya masih cewek, kok. Satsuki, kamu bohong, ya?"

"Dai-chan bego! Yang aku maksud itu kan mereka semua cewek, bukannya mereka semua _crossdress_!"

"Ah, ternyata yang jadi bahan pembicaraan beneran datang," ujar Wakamatsu dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Di sebelahnya tampak Imayoshi dan Susa sedang bermain gaple. Lho, kenapa dua orang itu juga ada di sini? Bukankah mereka sudah berhenti dari klub basket? Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Takao muncul dari balik punggung Midorima. "Oh, Seirin! Eh, kenapa cuma ada pelatihnya? Yang lain mana?"

Riko, yang baru menyadari kalau tidak ada satupun yang ikut masuk bersamanya, melongokkan kepalanya keluar hanya untuk mendapati teman-temannya yang lain tengah meringkuk di samping pintu dengan wajah tegang. Sungguh Riko tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa melihat sikap anak-anak asuhnya yang biasanya penuh semangat dan tidak takut apapun itu. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah serombongan pemuda yang tengah duduk santai bersama di dalam ruangan besar yang sampai sekarang fungsinya masih belum diketahui dengan jelas.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya mereka sedang menyiapkan mental."

"Aku ada di sini, kok."

"GYAAA!"

Dan seperti biasa, hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak terasa membuat semua orang kaget bukan kepalang. Si gadis dengan rambut biru muda sepundak itu entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah seniornya yang ternyata juga kaget. Tubuhnya yang sejak awal memang mungil tampak lebih mungil lagi di mata para lelaki. Mungkin ini semua efek dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Kuroko saat ini. Riko berharap tidak ada pedofil di sekitar sini, karena tampaknya Kuroko memenuhi semua kriteria yang om-om pedo ingini. Semoga saja om-om senang yang jadi pemilik penginapan mereka itu bukan _lolicon _level tinggi_, _tapi yang pasti orang itu harus tetap diwaspadai.

"Kurokocchi, kau tampak manis sekali, _ssu_!"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu dengan dandanan wanita, Tsuya."

"Hmph. Reaksi kalian semua berlebihan, _nanodayo_."

"Kurochin, kamu kok kayaknya tambah pendek, ya?"

"Tsuya-chan memang selalu menawan~"

"Satsu, aku serius nggak ngerti sama isi kepalamu. Kukira selama ini kamu normal."

Seperti kata Midorima, reaksi para pemuda lain selain _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_ yang ada di ruangan itu (pelatih mereka sedang berada entah di mana mengurusi entah apa) bisa dibilang berlebihan. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar dan entah ada berapa pasang mata yang menatap Kuroko dengan seksama. Kuroko sampai tidak enak sendiri, dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang seniornya yang mulai memasang tampang seram. Tepat pada saat itu, seorang gadis dengan tinggi 180cm masuk dengan wajah tak ramah.

"Oi, berhenti memandangi Kuroko!"

Yak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami.

"Kuroko itu bukan tontonan, jangan dipelototi sampai sebegitunya dong," timpal Kiyoshi yang masuk setelah Kagami sambil tersenyum canggung, yang kemudian merangkulkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Kuroko dengan protektif. Setelah itu, satu per satu anggota klub basket Seirin pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Agaknya mereka semua tak rela Kuroko jadi tontonan semua orang. Salah sendiri, pakai acara sembunyi-sembunyi segala.

Kini _Kiseki no Sedai _juga ikut kaget. Akashi nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya. Murasakibara malah sudah menjatuhkan makanannya.

"I-itu beneran Bakagami...?"

"Nah kan! Aku tidak bohong!"

Yang lain sudah kehabisan kata-kata saking kagetnya.

...kecuali Himuro.

"Ya ampun Taiga, lagi-lagi rambutmu kau ikat sembarangan begitu. Kalau Alex tahu bisa-bisa dia ngamuk, lho."

Berbagai pasang mata beralih menoleh ke arah Himuro yang tengah memasang tampang kurang senang. Ia tidak rela melihat Kagami yang tidak begitu peduli terhadap penampilannya, padahal adiknya itu kan manis. Agaknya ia tidak terlalu memusingkan fakta bahwa ternyata teman-teman Kagami juga sama gendernya dengan si gadis dengan tinggi semampai. Sudah terlalu banyak hal aneh terjadi di dunia ini, contoh konkritnya adalah bahwa ada orang dengan tinggi dua meter dengan hobi makan _snack _tapi tidak juga kena diabetes hidup di dunia.

"Oi Himuro, kau sudah tahu kalau Kagami itu perempuan?!"

"Ya iyalah."

"Rasanya dunia sudah gila..."

Kasihan, sepertinya hati mereka tidak siap untuk menerima semua ini.

Hyuuga menghela napas panjang. Baru juga sampai sudah seheboh ini, bagaimana nanti ke depannya?

"Sudah ya kagetnya," ujarnya dingin. "Oi semuanya, kita taruh barang dulu di kamar."

"Siap, kapten."

Sang kapten berambut hitam langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka dengan Riko mengekor di belakangnya. Yang lain hanya bertukar pandang, sebelum kemudian menyusul mereka berdua.

Setelah keduabelas gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan, Moriyama langsung jatuh terkapar.

"Oi, Moriyama! Kenapa lagi kamu?!"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Moriyama mencengkeram dada kirinya, sambil memasang wajah memelas yang tampak meminta bantuan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kecantikan mereka semua terutama seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan mata elang yang tajam... sungguh aku ini benar-benar seorang yang bodoh..."

Di suatu sudut di penginapan terpencil itu, seorang Izuki Shun bersin mendadak.

"...iya kamu memang bodoh kok. Makasih udah mau sadar."

Kasamatsu tampak tidak mau ambil pusing, sepertinya.

"Jadi... jadi kita semua kalah oleh gadis-gadis manis itu? Para pria dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata?"

"Jangan lebay."

Okamura memandang Fukui dengan wajah terpukul. Yang bersangkutan hanya memalingkan wajah dengan cuek.

Namun, perkataan sang gorila ada benarnya juga. Ketika kenyataan bahwa mereka semua kalah oleh sekumpulan anak gadis (yang bisa dibilang lebih _perkasa _daripada mereka) benar-benar sepenuhnya masuk ke otak masing-masing, seisi ruangan langsung sunyi dan beberapa ada yang malah depresi. Seperti Aomine, contohnya, yang masih ngotot tidak percaya bahwa Kagami itu perempuan, hingga akhirnya Momoi memukulnya tanpa ampun di kepala agar ia menerima kenyataan.

Dan begitulah, siang itu berlalu dengan damai.

* * *

_see you next chapter!_

* * *

Halo, makasih buat yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow X3 imajinasi saya liar banget ya...

Nah, udah mulai keliatan kan pairingannya? Sebenernya saya udah nyusun sih dari awal, siapa dengan siapa, walaupun nggak terlalu di-spotlight tapi bakal ada nanti suatu saat (?) chapter yang isinya romance semua. Tapi jangan tanya kapan, soalnya saya juga nggak tau ~w~ /digusur

Buat **BakaFujo**, **Calico Neko** dan **Unknownwers**, KITA SEHATI AHAHAHA /diagila/ /dibuang/ yah pokoknya berarti ada dua pairing yang udah pasti ya. Buat **yui-yutikaisy**, **luwita-marshanugroho** (maaf ya nama kalian saya ubah tanda pemisahnya, soalnya kalo pake titik nggak bisa) dan **Seithr-Kairy** yang ngarep ada AkaKuro, hummm saya rencananya AkaFuri sih, kalo cuma hints doang gapapa? **rarateetsuuyaa**, itu udah saya kasih beberapa deskripnya ya, entar kapan-kapan mungkin saya gambar beneran terus jadiin cover fic ini deh uhukkalosayarajinuhuk. Untuk **IoDwi**, **kisafuuma**, **Seijuurou Eisha-chan**, **UseMyImagination**, **yuzuru** dan **ViettaOnyxLV**, makasih udah review, ini udah saya lanjutin XD

Sampai jumpa chapter depan! \o/


End file.
